Morir por amor
by Rosa Espinoza
Summary: Raito llega a su fin y Misa lo quiere acompañar en su viaje de lagrimas negras y sufrimiento.


Raito yacía inmóvil y tendido en las escaleras, mientras la vida se le escapaba gota a gota; pues había perdido mucha sangre. Permanecía herido, con rostro melancólico y sudoroso. Su mirada perdida miraba a la nada. Tenía la sombra de la derrota en aquella mirada de dolor. Su vida ya había pasado ante sus ojos, la primera vez que recogió el Cuaderno de Muerte, cuando Riuk vino desde el mundo de los shinigami hasta el mundo de los humanos para vincularse a él… Nunca olvidará lo cerca que estuvo de convertirse en el Dios del Nuevo mundo. Su tez sudorosa brillante y palidecía, su mirada de terror y tristeza se cerraba. Riuk ya había escrito su nombre en el cuaderno. La vida de Raito llagaba a su fin. Mientras sus ojos llorosos se serraban, vio ante el la imagen de L, su digno rival. _Tal vez si no hubiera dicho antes de tiempo "Near, he ganado" todo hubiera sido diferente. Mi nuevo mundo todavía seguiría en pie. _Recapacitó Raito. Su último pensamiento. Entonces sus parpados pesados cayeron y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre. Pero se equivocaba.

-¿Do… Donde estoy?- dijo Raito sorprendido- ¿En el infierno… en el limbo?

-Te estaba esperando, Raito.- dijo el shinigami que en la vida de Raito dejó caer su cuaderno para divertirse.

-Riuk-dijo Raito comprendiendo al fin donde estaba.

En el mundo de los shinigami. Un paraje sombrío, lleno de bruma y arena. Cuando un humano usa un Cuaderno de Muerte, no va ni al cielo ni al infierno. Simplemente, va al mundo de los shinigami. Es allí donde se encontraba Raito y probablemente Mikami.

Misa cogió con ternura a su gato y lo metió con cuidado en un trasportín de color negro. En una bolsa metió las latas de carne para gatos y en otra de tamaño mayor metió la tierra para gatos y el arenero. Se agachó con ademán de recoger las bolsas que había preparado y con la mano derecha llevaba al trasportín y en la izquierda las demás bolsas. Suspiró con desánimo y siguió caminando hasta la puerta de su apartamento. La abrió y con pasos lentos y retardados llegó a la casa de una vecina. Dejó en el suelo las bolsas y el trasportín para tocar el timbre de la pequeña casa de al lado. La vecina abrió le puerta y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Misa-misa?-dijo la señora al ver el trasportín.

-señora Takahashi ¿Podría cuidar de Dark unos días?-misa le tendió las bolsas y la vecina las tomó.

-Claro. Es un placer ayudar a los vecinos.- con las bolsas en la mano, se despidió de Misa cordialmente-Que tenga un buen día Misa-misa.

Misa abrió el trasportín con cuidado para coger a Dark y acariciarlo.

-Adiós, Dark. Al sitio al que voy no puedes venir.-Misa sostuvo al gato y lo soltó. Dark entró como de costumbre a la casa de la señora Takahashi.

Cuando misa estaba de gira y trabajaba fuera de casa, Dark se quedaba con la señora Takahashi y a este no le importaba quedarse unos días con las vecina.

El metro estaba gris y vacío. No había nadie excepto Misa. Estaba sentada en un asiento incomodo con la mirada triste y ausente. Ya nada le importaba y no había nada que la retuviera en este mundo. Era hora de partir.

Iba vestida con un vestido Gótico Lolita de color negro, y amplio a los lados. Tenía las mangas de campana a juego con el bajo del vestido. En las mangas llevaba encaje blanco con un fino lacito en los extremos. También tenía el mismo encaje en el bajo. En su cabeza se anudaba un precioso minitocado negro con encaje blanco y con dos lazos pequeños a los lados. Sus manos iban arropadas con unos lindos guantes a juego con el vestido y el minitocado. Sus zapatos eran plataformas góticas bastante altas de color negro. Misa vestía un vestido Lolita con un rico toque victoriano. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana triste y de luto. Pero las muñecas no lloran cuando se les muere el amor de su vida.

El metro se había parado y Misa bajó por la puerta trasera que ya estaba abierta de par en par. Con ambas manos, se agarró el vestido para no tropezar con el. Sus zapatos pisaron el suelo y se dispuso a caminar hacia el edificio más alto de la zona. Entró en las puertas giratorias automáticas y se adentró en el ascensor. El ascensor se paró en la última planta y ésta salió de el con gesto de muerta en vida. Caminó a ritmo normal hasta la barandilla y se dispuso a cruzarla con su vestido remangado para ver el hermoso paisaje de Tokio y decirle adiós al mundo.

Estaba depie con el rostro sereno y perdido. Dio un último vistazo al vacío y saltó. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y ya era tarde para cambiar de opinión. Con los ojos cerrados emprendió el vuelo hacia un mundo mejor, un mundo en el que Raito y ella pudieran por siempre amarse. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y pareció que brillaban con la última alborada. Su último atardecer en un mundo sin Raito. Cuando estaba a la mitad de la caída, su vida pasó tan deprisa ante sus ojos como el tren bala. Cuando Raito la abrazó por primera vez en la casa de el, cuando era la marioneta de Raito y su nuevo mundo... Habría dado su vida mil veces por entregarse a el y ser algún día la señora Yagami. Habría hecho mil veces el trato del ojo con tal de ayudar a Raito. El suelo estaba cerca y la brisa que la envolvía era cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Espérame Raitoooo!- dijo cuando estaba a punto de estamparse contra el suelo.

Un ruido sordo se oyó cuando Misa se desnucó al caer, se partió la columna, brazos y piernas. Un fuerte crujido de huesos rotos se oyó con el duro aterrizaje de la idol Misa-misa. La sangre no cesaba y un enorme charco se formaba. El rostro de misa era feliz. Ya estaba con Raito.


End file.
